


Team Handsome Art

by MidNightTiger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Gen, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightTiger/pseuds/MidNightTiger
Summary: art for gottalovev'sRight Up the Roadand ladyshadowdrake'sTurn Around Three Times and Lay Down





	1. art for gottalovev's Right Up the Road

**Author's Note:**

> this is art done for the Cap-IM RBB 2018. i was lucky to get great authors, gottalovev and ladyshadowdrake -- go read their fics [Right Up the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782556) and [Turn Around Three Times and Lay Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799723), respectively!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the companion fic Right Up the Road [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782556)!


	2. art for ladyshadowdrake's Turn Around Three Times and Lay Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the companion fic Turn Around Three Times and Lay Down [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799723)!

**Author's Note:**

> this art also has a [tumblr](http://mid-nighttiger.tumblr.com/post/174386527566/art-for-the-2018-captain-americairon-man-reverse) post


End file.
